


The Wedding Photographer - One Shot

by Discordia



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discordia/pseuds/Discordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p>When Bella is hired last minute to photograph a wedding for the Cullen family, she's grateful for the experience and the money. Upon arrival, she begins to suspect there's another assignment on Esme Cullen's mind – one involving her handsome son Edward.</p><p>Here's a fan-made banner, made by the awesome Sue!</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Photographer - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I did for the fandom fights mental illness fundraiser. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Rated for lemons and language.

I was nervous when I pulled up to the house. I'd never even met the bride and groom and yet I was photographing their wedding. It was a small wedding, and apparently being arranged last minute. I had wondered if the bride was pregnant when Mrs. Brandon had called to ask me if I'd be interested in photographing it. I was home from college for the summer and happy to take any freelance jobs I could get. I had only photographed a couple of weddings before, so I was slightly apprehensive, but Mrs. Brandon assured me they were a nice couple and that they were very relaxed. She was friends with Mrs. Cullen, the aunt of the bride, and Mrs. Brandon quoted a price I couldn't refuse.

The wedding was being held at the Cullen home and as I parked near the line of cars alongside the driveway, I could see why. There was a beautiful old farmhouse and barn with stunning gardens. People were bustling around, setting up tables and chairs under a small tent and as I lugged my gear up the driveway I wondered how on earth I was supposed to find Esme Cullen. I stood awkwardly beside the tent, watching people put together flower arrangements and tie ribbons around favors. It was organized chaos, but everyone looked happy to be doing their job. A stunning woman with soft caramel colored waves smiled at me and walked over.

"You must be Bella Swan."

"I am." I shifted my camera bag higher on my shoulder and held out my hand.

She took mine in her soft hand and squeezed gently.

"I'm Esme. I am so delighted that you could come do this. We're thrilled to have you here. My niece Tanya is getting married. She's from Russia and they had planned a large wedding for six months from now but there were some problems with her visa, and they decided to move up the date of the wedding. This version is going to be a lot smaller, but she's been so flexible about everything. I think you'll really like her and her fiancé."

I laughed softly. "I have to admit, I was somewhat curious about why you didn't have a photographer lined up already."

"They did, but he was already booked for this date. We've really put everything together in about three weeks."

"Oh wow. Well, everything looks beautiful." I shifted my heavy gear on my shoulder and she frowned at me.

"Thank you. I am so sorry to make you stand here holding all of that, though. If you'd like, you can store your equipment in my husband Carlisle's study until closer to the ceremony time. I hope you don't mind that I suggested you get here so early. I thought it might be better if I could give you my undivided time and you could get familiar with the grounds."

"That sounds great." I followed her into the house and stowed my gear in the study. It was a beautiful room, with large windows overlooking the garden and a huge oak desk. The entire house had gleaming wood floors and large windows. It was a nice blend of modern furnishings and antique furniture. I was very curious to see more of it.

"Let me take you upstairs to meet the bride. Tanya is getting ready in one of the guest bedrooms."

She was sitting in front of a large wooden mirror while someone put her makeup on. She was absolutely stunning in an ivory satin robe. Her skin was translucent and glowing against her strawberry blond curls and when the girl putting on her makeup stepped away I saw that she had delicate features and large blue eyes. She would be breathtaking in front of a camera.

She stood up to greet me. "You must be Bella. I am Tanya," she said in a soft, faintly accented voice.

"I am; it's nice to meet you. Congratulations."

"Oh, thank you. I am so thankful that you could be here. We don't have too many requests, just that you do your best to capture the ceremony and our guests enjoying themselves. We would like a few posed photos after, but we are very willing to do whatever you think is best. We're flexible."

She gave me a sweet smile and I couldn't help smiling back. For such an impossibly beautiful woman, she seemed very relaxed and gracious, especially just hours before a hasty wedding. We spoke for a few minutes more about what she expected and then I excused myself. Esme continued the tour of the house and we made our way out to the lawn. There were a thousand little corners tucked away that would be lovely backdrops for photographs. A rustic trellis of grapevines near the barn was where the ceremony would take place. Esme excused herself to go speak to the caterer who had a question about the table linens and I took a few moments just to soak in the scene.

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned to see a tall man dressed in black suit pants and an open white shirt come out of the house. His shirt was layered over a thin white undershirt and I could see the lean, sculpted muscles underneath. He was well over six feet, and nicely muscled, neither bulky nor lanky. His brownish red hair was casually disarrayed and he was striking, even from a distance. I could make out a strong jaw and elegant nose, but beyond that I couldn't see much. I made a mental note to ask Esme if that was the groom. He would be an incredible subject to photograph as well, and I was sure the photos of them would be some of my best. It would be hard for them not to be, with two such beautiful people posing for me. I laughed to myself. I'd have to watch myself; it would be wildly inappropriate to spend the ceremony drooling over the groom. He spoke briefly to Esme and when they were finished she came back over to me.

"Bella, do you have any questions for me?"

"No, I don't think so," I said honestly.

"Alright, well if you think of anything, let me know. And don't let me forget to introduce you to my son." She winked at me. "That is, if you're single."

I laughed. "Uh, I'm single, but I think I'll be a bit busy tonight."

"Of course, but there's always the reception, and after."

She grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. I was normally against set-ups when it came to my love life, but any child of hers had to be at least decently attractive, and she was already fast becoming one of my favorite people.

I went inside to get a few photos of Tanya getting ready and quickly settled into the headspace I needed to be a good photographer. She sent me out to get some photos of the guys. Esme was getting ready and I made my way to the room where the guys were dressing. I knocked tentatively and a moment later the guy I had seen earlier opened the door. He was even more attractive up close, with long, feathery eyelashes, bright green eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Hello?" he said, sounding mildly puzzled.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm the photographer."

"Oh, right. Come in, we're all decent. Well, as decent as we ever are." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile at the lopsided grin he gave me.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Edward." He gestured toward the two guys standing on the other side of the room. "This is Emmett and Riley."

Emmett was a large guy with short curly brown hair, twinkling blue eyes and dimples. Riley was a bit older, a few inches shorter and slightly paunchy around the middle, with slightly thinning hair, but he gave me a friendly smile and I smiled back.

"Alright, Tanya asked for a few shots of you guys getting ready."

Edward laughed and rolled his eyes. "Of course she did. Tanya's sweet, but she does love to torture us."

I thought it was a rather odd way of talking about his bride-to-be, but it wasn't my place to judge. I got some good shots of the guys putting on their suit jackets and ties and pinning on the boutonnieres. They were relaxed and joked around. Edward was extraordinarily easy to pose; he moved naturally and looked phenomenal in front of the camera. I was slightly uneasy about the flirty smiles he kept giving me, but I chalked it up to nerves. I asked them if they'd mind a few outside and they readily agreed. They were easy to work with and in no time at all I had some great shots. Esme joined us as we were finishing, looking lovely in a bottle green silk skirted suit. The guys wandered off and I spoke to her again.

"It's going really well and everyone has been so easy to work with."

"Oh good. Be sure to get a lot of my son Edward, he's gorgeous, I'm sure it won't be too much of a hardship. And you can always dance with him later…"

"Oh um…" I blushed, and then realized what she had said.

"Wait, he isn't the groom?"

"Oh my no." She laughed. "He's Tanya's cousin. Riley is the groom."

I turned and gaped at her. "Really?"

"Really. I know they make a bit of a surprising couple but she's absolutely devoted to him. They're wonderful together."

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me, I shouldn't have…"

She cut me off. "It was an understandable mistake. No harm done. Now do you see why I wanted to introduce you to Edward?"

"Well, I'm flattered, but I don't know…"

"Just keep an open mind." She patted me on the back and continued. "And feel free to take oodles of pictures of Edward. He's about the most photogenic person I've ever seen. He even did some modeling to put himself through journalism school."

"Wow."

"He's a good boy." She smiled fondly. "And very single."

"You're incorrigible," I laughed.

"Yes," she agreed. "I am."

I excused myself to go back into the house and I went up to see the bride again. She was dressed and chatting with her bridesmaids, looking relaxed and happy. I spent a while photographing just her, and then with her bridesmaids and a few of them alone. Her older sister Katrina, who went by Kate, was maid of honor and her younger sister Irina was a bridesmaid. They were all equally stunning and we spent time laughing in between photos. They were easy to work with as well and I was looking forward to the rest of the wedding. The bridesmaids' dresses were a soft shade of green and they had bouquets of white lilacs to carry. Tanya was dressed in a gorgeous ivory dress with deep purple lilacs and I found myself taking more photos than I intended of her standing in front of sheer ivory curtains, the sunlight spilling around her to halo her golden curls. It was some of the best portrait work I had ever done. I couldn't wait to take a look at the photos on my laptop.

Shortly before the ceremony was about to begin I made my way outside and photographed the table settings and ceremony set up. Everything was done and it wouldn't be long before guests began to arrive.

"Do you do this for a living?"

I had been crouched down, taking a photo of the length of the aisle. I was trying to line up a shot that included the buckets filled with lilacs hanging from shepherd's crooks along the aisle of seats when a deep voice speak to me and I nearly fell over in surprise. I righted myself and looked up to see Edward standing there. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Um, that's alright. Just a moment, I am having a hard time with this shot." I went back to lining everything up perfectly and snapped several quick photos. I stood up and checked it on the camera. I was glad to see I had finally captured it.

"Sorry, what was your question?" I glanced up at him before going back to photograph a close up of the lilacs draping over the metal pails.

"I asked if you were a professional photographer, if you do this for a living."

"Oh, sort of. I get paid to photograph things, so yes that does make me a pro. But I'm still a student, so I just work freelance doing gigs like this to help pay for school. It is what I am planning to go into for a career."

"How did you end up doing this wedding?"

"My friend Alice; her mom is friends with your mom apparently."

"Mrs. Brandon?" he asked in surprise.

"Uh, yes, you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her. I met her daughter Alice a long time ago but I think she's quite a bit younger than me."

"How old are you?" I asked.

I focused my lens on the basket of programs sitting beside the chairs and snapped a quick photo.

"Twenty-seven, you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Are you in your final year of undergrad?"

"I start it next fall. It's taking me a while to get through school. Never enough money you know?" I laughed. "Your mom told me you modeled to put yourself through school."

I looked up at him and saw him blush. His hand came up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. Embarrassing, but it paid well. It was worth it."

"You are very photogenic," I commented.

"Thanks." The color in his cheeks deepened and I took pity on him and changed the subject.

"So you're in journalism?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your mom."

"Oh. I shouldn't be surprised." He laughed. "Yes, I work for The Seattle Times."

"Wow. Nice. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I do.

I had wandered to the tent to continue photographing the table decorations and he followed behind me as we talked. I briefly wondered why he was so interested in talking to me and while I didn't really think he was attracted to me, it was flattering to think it was a possibility. He was one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen in real life and seemed like a genuinely nice guy, too. He was probably just being friendly though.

I turned my camera to the ceiling of the tent where white lights and sheer white fabric were draped and snapped a few shots of that.

"I can't wait to see these photographs," he commented.

"I am really happy with the way they're turning out so far," I told him and he smiled at me.

"Good. Tanya was so disappointed when the original photographer they had lined up couldn't make it today. Her mother Sasha is still in Russia and too ill to travel. She plans to put together an album to send her."

"That's sweet."

I snapped a shot of the white cake covered with small sprigs of lilacs and the beautifully set up tables. Guests began to arrive, taking seats for the ceremony and I moved to get photos of them.

"I am going to go check on Riley and let him know most of the guests are here. I will talk to you later, Bella."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, later Edward," I said distractedly, spying a tiny girl with blond ringlets in a lavender dress twirling on the lawn. I moved a little closer, capturing the smile on her face as she laughed. A man in a suit stood by watching her and when she launched herself into his arms I took a guess that he was her father. He carried her up to the house and I wondered if she was the flower girl.

A young woman with a violin began playing and everyone grew quiet. I felt my stomach clench with nerves as I positioned myself facing the house, waiting for the bride to come out. The guys walked down the aisle and took their places at the front and I took a deep breath as the wedding march began and Irina stepped out of the house.

It was a blur from then on out as I focused on snapping as many photos as I could. The ceremony was brief, but meaningful, and I was able to put Edward completely from my mind. I was thrilled with some of the shots I got. One was of Riley wiping away a tear that escaped from Tanya's eye while she was reciting her vows. Another was of him sliding the ring on her finger. The best were of the kiss after, and the look they gave each other as they turned to walk down the aisle.

I followed them as they mingled with their guests during the cocktail hour. They snuck away with me for a few minutes for some private photos of just the two of them in the garden. I couldn't seem to stop smiling, their happiness was so contagious. I hoped someday I would be half that happy on my own wedding day. The wedding party joined them after a little while and we got photos of the entire group. I was right: the small girl in the lavender dress was Tanya's niece and flower girl and she nearly stole the show posing for pictures. She was adorable and I couldn't help but laugh when I said to kiss the bride and instead of Riley going in for a shot, the little girl did. With everyone laughing at the girl's antics I snapped a final photo and sent them back to the tent to join their guests for dinner.

There was a seat waiting for me with a plate before it, and Tanya sweetly ordered me to make sure I ate. I did, enjoying the tastes of the spring menu of herb stuffed chicken and asparagus and red skin potatoes. Everything was fresh and light and flavorful. I stuck to water, although Tanya and Riley had both told me I was welcome to have a drink from the bar. I did have a piece of the cake after they cut it and fed it to each other. It was a delicious cake filled with lemon curd and iced with buttercream, and I nearly went back for seconds it was so good.

The dancing began immediately after the cake cutting and although it was stressful, scrambling to photograph the couple's first dance and be sure I caught every kiss and loving look, they made it easy. They were both great dancers and gazed at each other adoringly throughout the entire song. Immediately after, the rest of the guests joined them and I wandered around getting shots of people chatting and dancing and drinking. There was a bonfire set up a short distance from the tent and a handful of people were around it, roasting marshmallows and making s'mores.

Edward had been claimed by Tanya's flower girl, who I finally figured out was Kate's daughter, Lucy. She had blond ringlets and wasn't more than four years old, but she had attached herself to Edward and refused to let go. He seemed happy to dance with her; I got a number of great shots of her standing on his toes while they moved around the dance floor, her pink cheek pressed to his shoulder as she started to tire out. He danced with his mother and Tanya and her sisters as well, and didn't appear the least bit bothered by the fact that he was at the wedding alone. I was surprised he didn't have a date, but I couldn't deny how adorable he was with Lucy. Once the dancing started to wind down and guests began to leave I packed up my gear, satisfied that I had taken every shot Tanya and Riley wanted and more. I found Esme sitting at a table drinking a glass of wine with her husband Carlisle, and I asked if there was somewhere I could set up my laptop on the house.

Esme directed me to use Carlisle's study and I went inside and took a seat at the desk. Tanya was a graphic designer and had asked if she could do all of the editing of the photos. All I had to do was give her a disc of the raw images. It made my job much easier and I wanted them to have the photos before I left that night. Tanya and Riley were headed to a hotel for the night but would be back in the morning before they left for their honeymoon. There was going to be a brunch with some of the family who were in town, and I wanted them to have the photos before they left. I slipped the memory card into my laptop and waited while they uploaded. When they were done I put an empty memory card in the camera and I burned the wedding photos to a disc for Tanya and Riley. I would copy the files to a separate hard drive when I got home. After losing some photos when my computer crashed a few years ago, I had learned to back everything up as many times as I possibly could.

The disc was just finishing up when I heard a noise at the door. I looked up to see Edward standing there, his tie loose and the top buttons of his dress shirt undone. He had a glass dangling from his fingertips and he was leaning against the door. It was a perfect pose and without hesitation I picked up my camera and snapped a photo. He smirked at me and I sheepishly apologized.

"Sorry, I should have asked."

He shrugged. "No, it's alright, although I can't imagine I look that great. I'm a bit disheveled."

"You look great, like you've just rolled out of bed or had a tryst in some secluded corner."

"Hardly," he snorted. "My date is four. She did, however, wear me out dancing."

"I'm sure if it were a larger wedding you wouldn't have any trouble finding a girl your age," I said dryly.

"You think I could pick up a date?"

"I think you could have just about anything you wanted," I admitted. He stood up straight and walked slowly over to me.

"What about you? What if I wanted you?"

My breath hitched and I focused on packing away my laptop and labeling the CD I had burned for the bride and groom. "I think that wouldn't be prudent."

I stood up and he stepped closer to me. "Why?"

"Because I was hired to do a job here; it wouldn't really be appropriate."

His hand grazed mine. "But otherwise, you wouldn't have a problem with it?"

I drew in a shaky breath, overwhelmed by his scent and his touch. It was difficult to think straight with him in such close proximity.

"If we met under other circumstances, I'd be interested." It was the most diplomatic way of telling him that I was very much attracted to him, even if he was out of my reach.

"I'm very interested." He brushed the back of his fingers down over my cheek and I shivered. "And even if there had been dozens of available women here I still would have been interested in you."

"You're quite the sweet talker."

"Apparently you are immune."

"Not immune, just trying to be professional."

"Well," he reached into his jacket pocket and drew out an envelope, "I have your check here from my mother. You have the photos burned to disc. I believe your job is officially complete."

"That's true." I let out the breath I had been holding and he stepped even closer, so his chest was brushing mine.

"Have any other objections?" He cupped the back of my head in his hand, his thumb grazing across my jaw by my ear. He drew me forward until our lips were just millimeters apart.

"No," I said softly.

"Good."

His lips crashed against mine, hard enough that I felt the sting of his teeth clashing with my lip. But in a moment he had angled our heads so that the kiss was deep, and his tongue plunged into my mouth. It should have been a complete turn off, but instead I found myself pressing tighter to his body, wanting to feel more. His fingers tightened against my skull and I kissed him back hard. Every stroke of his tongue against mine made me want him more and my nipples had tightened to an uncomfortable hardness and I felt wetness gather between my thighs. It was only when I was nearly out of breath that he loosened his hold on me.

The kiss was far more intense than I expected, hardly appropriate as a first kiss. He drew back a few inches and sighed.

"I have been wanting to do that since you got here. Sorry if I was a bit rough."

"I don't mind," I admitted and he chuckled softly, drawing my hips flush with his. I could feel his erection pressing against my lower belly and I involuntarily rocked a little against him.

"Yeah?" he said with a strangled moan and I reached up and pulled his lips to mine again. We kissed just as roughly as before and I found myself pressing hard against him to feel more. He pushed me back until I was leaning against the desk and his thigh nudged mine apart. I opened them wider and grabbed onto his belt loops, pulling him tight against me.

It didn't take long for him to begin a slow, rhythmic grind, pressing his cock against my pussy. We were both wearing lightweight pants and through the thin fabric I could feel everything. He dipped his knees just enough to rub the head of his cock against my clit and I moaned. My nail scraped against his scalp and he hissed and bucked against me.

His hand slid between our bodies and up under my shirt to palm my tit through the bra. He pinched my already hard nipple gently between his fingertips and I cried out softly.

His hips gripped mine and he stopped their movement with a groan.

"Much as I want to, I really can't fuck you on my father's desk," he sighed regretfully and straightened up, bringing me with him.

"Oh god," I moaned, embarrassed.

"I promise, I'll never tell." He gave me a crooked smile and pulled away. We stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"I really should head home," I muttered as I turned to gather my things.

I was disappointed, and frustrated, but I was thankful that he had some sense of propriety, because apparently mine had fled completely.

"Let me walk you to your car," he offered.

He slung my laptop bag over his shoulder and picked up my tripod, leaving me with my camera bag. The house was quiet as we slipped out the front door. The guests and the bride and groom had left, and the fire had been put out.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to your mother."

"She understands."

He took my hand as we walked slowly to my car and he helped me load my gear in the passenger seat. He pinned me against the car when we were done and lowered his lips to mine. I greedily kissed him back, not really wanting to leave at all.

"I should go," I protested eventually.

"But I want to make you come," he whispered against my mouth.

I shuddered at his words and ground myself against him. He plucked the keys from my fingers and slid them into the lock. When the door was open he tossed them into the front seat and pulled me with him into the back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

"Making out with you in a back seat." He pulled me down on top of him and I shifted to straddle him.

Dimly, in the back of my mind I realized how reckless I was acting but I didn't care. I wanted the man whose hand was snaking under my shirt to touch my tits. His extraordinarily hard cock was pressed right up against my clit and it felt so good.

I leaned my head down to kiss him and once against we got lost at it. He pushed my shirt up roughly and palmed my breasts through my bra. I rocked over him as he tugged my bra down to take one in his mouth. I gripped his shoulder hard when his tongue ran across them, wet and warm. One of his hands traveled down to press against my clit despite the awkward position and I gasped and my fingers tightened in his hair, forcing his mouth harder against my nipple.

"Fuck me," I begged.

"Yeah, you want me?"

"I do," I moaned.

"Appropriate words, for today," he joked and I blushed. He smirked at me and fumbled around in his suit jacket for his wallet. He tossed it on the seat beside us after he'd pulled out a condom. Magnum, of course. I gulped and he reached for the zipper on my pants. I helped him undo the fastenings and awkwardly wiggled out of them. I had dressed for comfort rather than appeal but he didn't seem to mind the black cotton boyshorts I'd worn.

He slid his fingers underneath and I groaned at the feeling of him touching me. I leaned back a little, resting against the front seats so he could get better access. I fumbled for his zipper and slid my hand inside his pants, pulling his cock out through the fly in his boxers and stroking up and down it several times. He stopped me and reached for the condom. He ripped open the package and covered himself before pulling me forward. I grasped him lightly in my hand and lowered myself over him, crying out as he filled me. His palm came to rest against the middle of my shoulder blades and he pulled me forward to kiss me. We kissed for a few moments and my body relaxed around him, drawing him deeper in. I began to move, my hands reaching out to grasp his shoulders as we kissed.

I felt sweat gather along my forehead as I rocked over him and I dimly wondered if we'd fogged up my car. His teeth nipped at my lips and one of his hands cupped my ass to pull me tighter against him and help me move. He sighed with pleasure when I circled my hips and I felt him shudder against me. I slipped a hand between us to stroke my clit lightly and he mumbled something against my mouth.

"What was that? " I asked breathlessly, my lips still almost brushing his.

"That's so hot, feeling you touch yourself."

I trailed my lips down his jaw to his neck and flicked my tongue against the soft spot behind his ear.

"Shit, I'm gonna come soon," he gasped in my ear and I pressed harder against my clit, wanting to come too. "What do you need?"

"Harder," I begged and his hands moved to my hips to help me ride him faster, pushing into me deeper.

I cried out and clenched around him, resting my forehead against his shoulder as I came. He came shortly after with a hoarse groan, his breath hot against my neck. He pushed my hair over the other shoulder and pressed his lips to the bare skin there.

Flushed and panting I sat back and he groaned. "You are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," I smiled at him.

I was grateful I kept tissues and a plastic bag for trash in my car, although I'd never used them for that reason before. After we had cleaned up I moved to get off of his lap but he held me close.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, I was going to get dressed."

"Overrated."

"Look tonight was amazing, but I should get going." I felt awkward all of a sudden and I pulled back firmly enough that he finally let me go. I moved to the seat beside him, reaching for my pants. I dressed quickly and he sighed and fastened his own.

"You go to school at U of W right?" he asked as he watched me right my clothes.

"Uh, yeah." I pulled my shirt back down and smoothed my clothing. "Why?"

"'Cause I live in Seattle and I'd like to see you again."

"Oh."

He frowned at me. "I mean, I thought we kind of clicked. Not just the sex, although that was phenomenal. I'd like to see you again." He chuckled. "Take you out on a proper date."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed you were just after a hook up."

"Uh, no. Not really my thing. I can't say I've never done it before, but only once or twice, and I wasn't a big fan."

"Oh, alright."

He stared at me expectantly and I hastily added, "I'd love to go out on a date with you. That would be great."

He gave me a bright smile and pulled me to him for a kiss.

"You had me worried there," he mumbled against my mouth.

"Uh sorry. I'm still having a hard time believing I just hooked up with the best man at a wedding I photographed. And that he wants to take me on a date."

"It'll be a good story to tell our grandkids." He winked. "Give me your phone, I need your number if we're going to do this right."

 _Our grandkids?_ I thought as I kissed him goodbye and drove home in a daze. _Holy hell, what had I gotten myself into? And why wasn't I freaking out more?_

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, tell me what you think!


End file.
